


open ended

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Guilt, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Delenn didn't say goodbye.





	open ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).

The thought of facing Lyta makes Delenn’s heart pound with guilt. To stand free opposite the confines of a jail cell? To bid farewell when her own actions caused such ostracization? It would only deepen Lyta’s bleeding wounds.

When they first met, Lyta’s wide-eyed eagerness to do good landed her in chains. When she returned running from Psi Corps, it was Delenn she sought out to remain safe, heard, and _ free. _

She should have done more. 

From the Sanctuary window, she watches the jumpgate swallow up Lyta’s ship. Only her solemn reflection in the glass remains; confessions unspoken, apologies unsaid.


End file.
